Chapter Covers
For Chapter Titles, please visit the Volumes and Chapters page. Chapter Covers by Volume. Click on the Chapter Cover to go to the Chapter. ---- Cover of Volume 1.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 1.jpg|Chapter 001|link=chapter 1 Cover 2.jpg|Chapter 002|link=chapter 2 Cover 3.jpg|Chapter 003|link=chapter 3 Cover 4.jpg|Chapter 004|link=chapter 4 Cover of Volume 2.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 5.jpg|Chapter 005|link=Chapter 5 Cover 6.jpg|Chapter 006|link=Chapter 6 Cover 7.jpg|Chapter 007|link=Chapter 7 Cover 8.jpg|Chapter 008|link=Chapter 8 Cover 9.jpg|Chapter 009|link=Chapter 9 Cover 10.jpg|Chapter 010|link=Chapter 10 Cover 11.jpg|Chapter 011|link=Chapter 11 Cover 12.jpg|Chapter 012|link=Chapter 12 Cover 13.jpg|Chapter 013|link=Chapter 13 Cover of Volume 3.png|Volume Cover Cover 14.png|Chapter 014|link=Chapter 14 Cover 15.png|Chapter 015|link=Chapter 15 Cover 16.png|Chapter 016|link=Chapter 16 Cover 17.png|Chapter 017|link=Chapter 17 Cover 18.png|Chapter 018|link=Chapter 18 Cover 19.png|Chapter 019|link=Chapter 19 Cover 20.png|Chapter 020|link=Chapter 20 Cover 21.png|Chapter 021|link=Chapter 21 Cover 22.png|Chapter 022|link=Chapter 22 Cover of Volume 4.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 23.png|Chapter 023|link=Chapter 23 Cover 24.jpg|Chapter 024|link=Chapter 24 Cover 25.jpg|Chapter 025|link=Chapter 25 Cover 26.jpg|Chapter 026|link=Chapter 26 Cover 27.jpg|Chapter 027|link=Chapter 27 Cover 28.jpg|Chapter 028|link=Chapter 28 Cover 29.jpg|Chapter 029|link=Chapter 29 Cover 30.jpg|Chapter 030|link=Chapter 30 Volume 4 Bonus Cover (Happy).jpg|Bonus Cover Volume 4 Bonus Cover (Lucy).jpg|Bonus Cover Cover of Volume 5.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 31.jpg|Chapter 031|link=Chapter 31 Cover 32.jpg|Chapter 032|link=Chapter 32 Cover 33.jpg|Chapter 033|link=Chapter 33 Cover 34.jpg|Chapter 034|link=Chapter 34 Cover 35.jpg|Chapter 035|link=Chapter 35 Cover 36.jpg|Chapter 036|link=Chapter 36 Cover 37.jpg|Chapter 037|link=Chapter 37 Cover 38.jpg|Chapter 038|link=Chapter 38 Cover 39.jpg|Chapter 039|link=Chapter 39 Volume 5 Bonus Cover.jpg|Bonus Cover Cover of Volume 6.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 40.jpg|Chapter 040|link=Chapter 40 Cover 41.jpg|Chapter 041|link=Chapter 41 Cover 42.jpg|Chapter 042|link=Chapter 42 Cover 43.jpg|Chapter 043|link=Chapter 43 Cover 44.jpg|Chapter 044|link=Chapter 44 Cover 45.jpg|Chapter 045|link=Chapter 45 Cover 46.jpg|Chapter 046|link=Chapter 46 Cover 47.jpg|Chapter 047|link=Chapter 47 Cover 48.jpg|Chapter 048|link=Chapter 48 Cover of Volume 7.JPG|Volume Cover Cover 49.JPG|Chapter 049|link=Chapter 49 Cover 50.JPG|Chapter 050|link=Chapter 50 Cover 51.JPG|Chapter 051|link=Chapter 51 Cover 52.JPG|Chapter 052|link=Chapter 52 Cover 53.JPG|Chapter 053|link=Chapter 53 Cover 54.JPG|Chapter 054|link=Chapter 54 Cover 55.JPG|Chapter 055|link=Chapter 55 Cover 56.JPG|Chapter 056|link=Chapter 56 Volume 7 Bonus Cover.JPG|Bonus Cover Cover of Volume 8.JPG|Volume Cover Cover 57.JPG|Chapter 057|link=Chapter 57 Cover 58.JPG|Chapter 058|link=Chapter 58 Cover 59.JPG|Chapter 059|link=Chapter 59 Cover 60.JPG|Chapter 060|link=Chapter 60 Cover 61.JPG|Chapter 061|link=Chapter 61 Cover 62.JPG|Chapter 062|link=Chapter 62 Cover 63.JPG|Chapter 063|link=Chapter 63 Cover 64.JPG|Chapter 064|link=Chapter 64 Cover 65.JPG|Chapter 065|link=Chapter 65 Cover of Volume 9.JPG|Volume Cover Cover 66.JPG|Chapter 066|link=Chapter 66 Cover 67.JPG|Chapter 067|link=Chapter 67 Cover 68.JPG|Chapter 068|link=Chapter 68 Cover 69.JPG|Chapter 069|link=Chapter 69 Cover 70.JPG|Chapter 070|link=Chapter 70 Cover 71.JPG|Chapter 071|link=Chapter 71 Cover 72.JPG|Chapter 072|link=Chapter 72 Cover 73.JPG|Chapter 073|link=Chapter 73 Cover 74.JPG|Chapter 074|link=Chapter 74 Cover of Volume 10.JPG|Volume Cover Cover 75.JPG|Chapter 075|link=Chapter 75 Cover 76.JPG|Chapter 076|link=Chapter 76 Cover 77.JPG|Chapter 077|link=Chapter 77 Cover 78.JPG|Chapter 078|link=Chapter 78 Cover 79.JPG|Chapter 079|link=Chapter 79 Cover 80.JPG|Chapter 080|link=Chapter 80 Cover 81.JPG|Chapter 081|link=Chapter 81 Cover 82.JPG|Chapter 082|link=Chapter 82 Cover of Volume 11.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 83.jpg|Chapter 083|link=Chapter 83 Cover 84.jpg|Chapter 084|link=Chapter 84 Cover 85.jpg|Chapter 085|link=Chapter 85 Cover 86.jpg|Chapter 086|link=Chapter 86 Cover 87.jpg|Chapter 087|link=Chapter 87 Cover 88.jpg|Chapter 088|link=Chapter 88 Cover 89.jpg|Chapter 089|link=Chapter 89 Cover 90.jpg|Chapter 090|link=Chapter 90 Cover 91.jpg|Chapter 091|link=Chapter 91 Volume 11 Bonus Cover.jpg|Bonus Cover Cover of Volume 12.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 92.jpg|Chapter 092|link=Chapter 92 Cover 93.jpg|Chapter 093|link=Chapter 93 Cover 94.jpg|Chapter 094|link=Chapter 94 Cover 95.jpg|Chapter 095|link=Chapter 95 Cover 96.jpg|Chapter 096|link=Chapter 96 Cover 97.jpg|Chapter 097|link=Chapter 97 Cover 98.jpg|Chapter 098|link=Chapter 98 Cover 99.jpg|Chapter 099|link=Chapter 99 Cover 100.jpg|Chapter 100|link=Chapter 100 Volume 12 Bonus Cover.jpg|Bonus Cover Cover of Volume 13.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 101.jpg|Chapter 101|link=Chapter 101 Cover 102.jpg|Chapter 102|link=Chapter 102 Cover 103.jpg|Chapter 103|link=Chapter 103 Cover 104.jpg|Chapter 104|link=Chapter 104 Cover 105.jpg|Chapter 105|link=Chapter 105 Cover 106.jpg|Chapter 106|link=Chapter 106 Cover 107.jpg|Chapter 107|link=Chapter 107 Cover 108.jpg|Chapter 108|link=Chapter 108 Cover 109.jpg|Chapter 109|link=Chapter 109 Cover of Volume 14.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 110.jpg|Chapter 110|link=Chapter 110 Cover 111.jpg|Chapter 111|link=Chapter 111 Cover 112.jpg|Chapter 112|link=Chapter 112 Cover 113.jpg|Chapter 113|link=Chapter 113 Cover 114.jpg|Chapter 114|link=Chapter 114 Cover 115.jpg|Chapter 115|link=Chapter 115 Cover 116.jpg|Chapter 116|link=Chapter 116 Cover 117.jpg|Chapter 117|link=Chapter 117 Cover 118.jpg|Chapter 118|link=Chapter 118 Cover of Volume 15.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 119.jpg|Chapter 119|link=Chapter 119 Cover 120.jpg|Chapter 120|link=Chapter 120 Cover 121.jpg|Chapter 121|link=Chapter 121 Cover 122.jpg|Chapter 122|link=Chapter 122 Cover 123.jpg|Chapter 123|link=Chapter 123 Cover 124.jpg|Chapter 124|link=Chapter 124 Cover 125.jpg|Chapter 125|link=Chapter 125 Cover 126.jpg|Chapter 126|link=Chapter 126 Cover of Volume 16.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 127.jpg|Chapter 127|link=Chapter 127 Cover 128.jpg|Chapter 128|link=Chapter 128 Cover 129.jpg|Chapter 129|link=Chapter 129 Cover 130.jpg|Chapter 130|link=Chapter 130 Cover 131.jpg|Chapter 131|link=Chapter 131 Cover 132.jpg|Chapter 132|link=Chapter 132 Cover 133.jpg|Chapter 133|link=Chapter 133 Cover 134.jpg|Chapter 134|link=Chapter 134 Cover of Volume 17.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 135.jpg|Chapter 135|link=Chapter 135 Cover 136.jpg|Chapter 136|link=Chapter 136 Cover 137.jpg|Chapter 137|link=Chapter 137 Cover 138.jpg|Chapter 138|link=Chapter 138 Cover 139.jpg|Chapter 139|link=Chapter 139 Cover 140.jpg|Chapter 140|link=Chapter 140 Cover 141.jpg|Chapter 141|link=Chapter 141 Cover 142.jpg|Chapter 142|link=Chapter 142 Cover 143.jpg|Chapter 143|link=Chapter 143 Cover of Volume 18.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 144.jpg|Chapter 144|link=Chapter 144 Cover 145.jpg|Chapter 145|link=Chapter 145 Cover 146.jpg|Chapter 146|link=Chapter 146 Cover 147.jpg|Chapter 147|link=Chapter 147 Cover 148.jpg|Chapter 148|link=Chapter 148 Cover 149.jpg|Chapter 149|link=Chapter 149 Cover 150.jpg|Chapter 150|link=Chapter 150 Cover 151.jpg|Chapter 151|link=Chapter 151 Cover 152.jpg|Chapter 152|link=Chapter 152 Cover of Volume 19.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 153.jpg|Chapter 153|link=Chapter 153 Cover 154.jpg|Chapter 154|link=Chapter 154 Cover 155.jpg|Chapter 155|link=Chapter 155 Cover 156.jpg|Chapter 156|link=Chapter 156 Cover 157.jpg|Chapter 157|link=Chapter 157 Cover 158.jpg|Chapter 158|link=Chapter 158 Cover 159.jpg|Chapter 159|link=Chapter 159 Cover 160.jpg|Chapter 160|link=Chapter 160 Cover of Volume 20.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 161.jpg|Chapter 161|link=Chapter 161 Cover 162.jpg|Chapter 162|link=Chapter 162 Cover 163.jpg|Chapter 163|link=Chapter 163 Cover 164.jpg|Chapter 164|link=Chapter 164 Cover 165.jpg|Chapter 165|link=Chapter 165 Cover 166.jpg|Chapter 166|link=Chapter 166 Cover 167.jpg|Chapter 167|link=Chapter 167 Cover 168.jpg|Chapter 168|link=Chapter 168 Cover 169.jpg|Chapter 169|link=Chapter 169 Cover of Volume 21.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 170.jpg|Chapter 170|link=Chapter 170 Cover 171.jpg|Chapter 171|link=Chapter 171 Cover 172.jpg|Chapter 172|link=Chapter 172 Cover 173.jpg|Chapter 173|link=Chapter 173 Cover 174.jpg|Chapter 174|link=Chapter 174 Cover 175.jpg|Chapter 175|link=Chapter 175 Cover 176.jpg|Chapter 176|link=Chapter 176 Cover 177.jpg|Chapter 177|link=Chapter 177 Cover 178.jpg|Chapter 178|link=Chapter 178 Cover of Volume 22.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 179.jpg|Chapter 179|link=Chapter 179 Cover 180.jpg|Chapter 180|link=Chapter 180 Cover 181.jpg|Chapter 181|link=Chapter 181 Cover 182.jpg|Chapter 182|link=Chapter 182 Cover 183.jpg|Chapter 183|link=Chapter 183 Cover 184.jpg|Chapter 184|link=Chapter 184 Cover 185.jpg|Chapter 185|link=Chapter 185 Cover 186.jpg|Chapter 186|link=Chapter 186 Cover 187.jpg|Chapter 187|link=Chapter 187 Volume 22 Bonus Cover.jpg|Bonus Cover Cover of Volume 23.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 188.jpg|Chapter 188|link=Chapter 188 Cover 189.jpg|Chapter 189|link=Chapter 189 Cover 190.jpg|Chapter 190|link=Chapter 190 Cover 191.jpg|Chapter 191|link=Chapter 191 Cover 192.jpg|Chapter 192|link=Chapter 192 Cover 193.jpg|Chapter 193|link=Chapter 193 Cover 194.jpg|Chapter 194|link=Chapter 194 Cover 195.jpg|Chapter 195|link=Chapter 195 Cover 196.jpg|Chapter 196|link=Chapter 196 Volume 23 Bonus Cover.jpg|Bonus Cover Note: No actual cover for Ch. 188 Cover of Volume 24.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 197.jpg|Chapter 197|link=Chapter 197 Cover 198.jpg|Chapter 198|link=Chapter 198 Cover 199.jpg|Chapter 199|link=Chapter 199 Cover 200.jpg|Chapter 200|link=Chapter 200 Cover 201.jpg|Chapter 201|link=Chapter 201 Cover 202.jpg|Chapter 202|link=Chapter 202 Cover 203.jpg|Chapter 203|link=Chapter 203 Cover 204.jpg|Chapter 204|link=Chapter 204 Cover of Volume 25.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 205.jpg|Chapter 205|link=chapter 205 Cover 206.jpg|Chapter 206|link=chapter 206 Cover 207.jpg|Chapter 207|link=chapter 207 Cover 208.jpg|Chapter 208|link=chapter 208 Cover 209.jpg|Chapter 209|link=Chapter 209 Cover 210.jpg|Chapter 210|link=Chapter 210 Cover 211.jpg|Chapter 211|link=Chapter 211 Cover 212.jpg|Chapter 212|link=Chapter 212 Cover 213.jpg|Chapter 213|link=Chapter 213 Cover of Volume 26.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 214.jpg|Chapter 214|link=Chapter 214 Cover 215.jpg|Chapter 215|link=Chapter 215 Cover 216.jpg|Chapter 216|link=Chapter 216 Cover 217.jpg|Chapter 217|link=Chapter 217 Cover 218.jpg|Chapter 218|link=Chapter 218 Cover 219.jpg|Chapter 219|link=Chapter 219 Cover 220.jpg|Chapter 220|link=Chapter 220 Cover 221.jpg|Chapter 221|link=Chapter 221 Cover 222.jpg|Chapter 222|link=Chapter 222 Special Cover of Volume 26.jpg|Volume 26 Special Cover Cover of Volume 27.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 223.jpg|Chapter 223|link=Chapter 223 Cover 224.jpg|Chapter 224|link=Chapter 224 Cover 225.jpg|Chapter 225|link=Chapter 225 Cover 226.jpg|Chapter 226|link=Chapter 226 Cover 227.jpg|Chapter 227|link=Chapter 227 Cover 228.jpg|Chapter 228|link=Chapter 228 Cover 229.jpg|Chapter 229|link=Chapter 229 Cover 230.jpg|Chapter 230|link=Chapter 230 Special Cover of Volume 27.jpg|Volume 27 Special Cover Cover of Volume 28.jpg|Volume 28 Cover Cover 231.jpg|Chapter 231|link=Chapter 231 Cover 232.jpg|Chapter 232|link=Chapter 232 Cover 233.jpg|Chapter 233|link=Chapter 233 Cover 234.jpg|Chapter 234|link=Chapter 234 Cover 235.jpg|Chapter 235|link=Chapter 235 Cover 236.jpg|Chapter 236|link=Chapter 236 Cover 237.jpg|Chapter 237|link=Chapter 237 Cover 238.jpg|Chapter 238|link=Chapter 238 Cover 239.jpg|Chapter 239|link=Chapter 239 Cover of Volume 29.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 240.jpg|Chapter 240|link=Chapter 240 Cover 241.jpg|Chapter 241|link=Chapter 241 Cover 242.jpg|Chapter 242|link=Chapter 242 Cover 243.jpg|Chapter 243|link=Chapter 243 Cover 244.jpg|Chapter 244|link=Chapter 244 Cover 245.jpg|Chapter 245|link=Chapter 245 Cover 246.jpg|Chapter 246|link=Chapter 246 Cover 247.jpg|Chapter 247|link=Chapter 247 Cover 248.jpg|Chapter 248|link=Chapter 248 Cover of Volume 30.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 249.jpg|Chapter 249|link=Chapter 249 Cover 250.jpg|Chapter 250|link=Chapter 250 Cover 251.jpg|Chapter 251|link=Chapter 251 Cover 252.jpg|Chapter 252|link=Chapter 252 Cover 253.jpg|Chapter 253|link=Chapter 253 Cover 254.jpg|Chapter 254|link=Chapter 254 Cover 255.jpg|Chapter 255|link=Chapter 255 Cover 256.jpg|Chapter 256|link=Chapter 256 Cover 257.jpg|Chapter 257|link=Chapter 257 Cover of Volume 31.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 258.jpg|Chapter 258|link=Chapter 258 Cover 259.jpg|Chapter 259|link=Chapter 259 Cover 260.jpg|Chapter 260|link=Chapter 260 Cover 261.jpg|Chapter 261|link=Chapter 261 Cover 262.jpg|Chapter 262|link=Chapter 262 Cover 263.jpg|Chapter 263|link=Chapter 263 Cover 264.jpg|Chapter 264|link=Chapter 264 Cover 265.jpg|Chapter 265|link=Chapter 265 Cover 266.jpg|Chapter 266|link=Chapter 266 Cover of Volume 32.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 267.jpg|Chapter 267|link=Chapter 267 Cover 268.jpg|Chapter 268|link=Chapter 268 Cover 269.jpg|Chapter 269|link=Chapter 269 Cover 270.jpg|Chapter 270|link=Chapter 270 Cover 271.jpg|Chapter 271|link=Chapter 271 Cover 272.jpg|Chapter 272|link=Chapter 272 Cover 273.jpg|Chapter 273|link=Chapter 273 Cover 274.jpg|Chapter 274|link=Chapter 274 Cover of Volume 33.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 275.jpg|Chapter 275|link=Chapter 275 Cover 276.jpg|Chapter 276|link=Chapter 276 Cover 277.jpg|Chapter 277|link=Chapter 277 Cover 278.jpg|Chapter 278|link=Chapter 278 Cover 279.jpg|Chapter 279|link=Chapter 279 Cover 280.jpg|Chapter 280|link=Chapter 280 Cover 281.jpg|Chapter 281|link=Chapter 281 Cover 282.jpg|Chapter 282|link=Chapter 282 Cover of Volume 34.png|Volume Cover Cover 283.jpg|Chapter 283|link=Chapter 283 Cover 284.jpg|Chapter 284|link=Chapter 284 Cover 285.jpg|Chapter 285|link=Chapter 285 Cover 286.jpg|Chapter 286|link=Chapter 286 Cover 287.jpg|Chapter 287|link=Chapter 287 Cover 288.jpg|Chapter 288|link=Chapter 288 Cover 289.jpg|Chapter 289|link=Chapter 289 Cover 290.jpg|Chapter 290|link=Chapter 290 Cover 291.jpg|Chapter 291|link=Chapter 291 Cover of Volume 35.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 292.jpg|Chapter 292|link=Chapter 292 Cover 293.jpg|Chapter 293|link=Chapter 293 Cover 294.jpg|Chapter 294|link=Chapter 294 Cover 295.jpg|Chapter 295|link=Chapter 295 Cover 296.jpg|Chapter 296|link=Chapter 296 Cover 297.jpg|Chapter 297|link=Chapter 297 Cover 298.jpg|Chapter 298|link=Chapter 298 Cover 299.jpg|Chapter 299|link=Chapter 299 Cover of Volume 36.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 300.jpg|Chapter 300|link=Chapter 300 Cover 301.jpg|Chapter 301|link=Chapter 301 Cover 302.jpg|Chapter 302|link=Chapter 302 Cover 303.jpg|Chapter 303|link=Chapter 303 Cover 304.jpg|Chapter 304|link=Chapter 304 Cover 305.jpg|Chapter 305|link=Chapter 305 Cover 306.jpg|Chapter 306|link=Chapter 306 Cover 307.jpg|Chapter 307|link=Chapter 307 Cover 308.jpg|Chapter 308|link=Chapter 308 Volume 36 Special Edition Cover.jpg|Alternate Cover Cover 309.jpg|Chapter 309|link=Chapter 309 Cover 310.jpg|Chapter 310|link=Chapter 310 Cover 311.jpg|Chapter 311|link=Chapter 311 Cover 312.jpg|Chapter 312|link=Chapter 312 Cover 313.jpg|Chapter 313|link=Chapter 313 Cover 314.jpg|Chapter 314|link=Chapter 314 Cover 315.jpg|Chapter 315|link=Chapter 315 Cover 316.jpg|Chapter 316|link=Chapter 316 Cover 317.png|Chapter 317|link=Chapter 317 Cover 318.jpg|Chapter 318|link=Chapter 318 Cover 319.jpg|Chapter 319|link=Chapter 319 Cover 320.png|Chapter 320|link=Chapter 320 Cover 321.png|Chapter 321|link=Chapter 321 Cover 322.png|Chapter 322|link=Chapter 322 Cover 323.png|Chapter 323|link=Chapter 323 Cover 324.png|Chapter 324|link=Chapter 324 Cover 325.png|Chapter 325|link=Chapter 325 Cover 326.png|Chapter 326|link=Chapter 326 Chapter 327 Cover.png|Chapter 327|link=Chapter 327 Chapter 328 Cover.png|Chapter 328|link=Chapter 328 Happy's Little Job Cover.PNG|Happy's Little Job|link=Happy's Little Job Happy's Little Job 2 Cover.png|Happy's Little Job 2|link=Happy's Little Job 2 Happy's Little Job 3 Cover.png|Happy's Little Job 3|link=Happy's Little Job 3 Happy's Little Job 5 Cover.png|Happy's Little Job 5|link=Happy's Little Job 5 Fairies at the Beach Cover.jpg|Fairies at the Beach|link=Fairies at the Beach Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest Cover.JPG|Special Mission|link=Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest Fairy Academy Cover.jpg|Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan (Chapter)|link=Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan (Chapter) Megane-Fairy Cover.jpg|Fairy Megane|link=Megane-Fairy Mira-sensi omake Cover.jpg|Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class|link=Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class Cover Dragon Egg.jpg|Natsu and the Dragon Egg (Chapter)|link=Natsu and the Dragon Egg (Chapter) Cover Fairy Fountain.jpg|Fairy Fountain|link=Welcome to Fairy Fountain The day.jpg|Fateful Encounter|link=The Day of Fateful Encounter Cover Fairy Hills.jpg|Welcome to Fairy Hills!! (Chapter)|link=Welcome to Fairy Hills!! (Chapter) Cover Rainbow Sakura.jpg|Rainbow Sakura (Omake)|link=Rainbow Sakura (Omake) Omake Coca-Cola Cover.jpg|Coca-Cola|link=Coca-Cola Happy in Boots Cover.jpg|Happy In Boots|link=Happy in Boots Cover Welcome to Natsu's house.png|Welcome to Natsu's House|link=Welcome to Natsu's House Fairy Tail x Rave.jpg|Fairy Tail x Rave Special|link=Fairy Tail x Rave Special Cover GMG Guide Book.png|Grand Magic Games Guide Book|link=Grand Magic Games Guide Book Fairy woman omake cover.png|Fairy Woman|link=Fairy Woman Category:Gallery Category:Miscellaneous